


Doubt Comes In

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Witcher TV
Genre: After Episode 6, Angst, Gen, Geralt!Angst, I die like a Witcher, Jaskier sings la la la la la la la, M/M, No Beta, Now Edited, Orpheus sings, Rain, Soft!Geralt, Songfic, Spoilers for Episode 6, Suicidal!Jaskier, Suicide Attempt, Wind sucks ass man, doubt comes in, fates are doubt, i wrote this in like half an hour, orpheus ships it, rated teen for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: In the aftermath of their fight on the mountain, Jaskier can't help but let doubt seep in.
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier
Series: Witcher Trash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. There is attempted suicide in this fic!
> 
> Requested By: @Imbricated_Illusion on Ao3
> 
> I accept requests and write pretty much anything other than smut, but if I deny your request please respect my decision.
> 
> NOW EDITED!

“Damn it Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit it’s you whose shoveling it?” Geralt shouted at him. Jaskier suddenly felt very out of place, luckily Yennefer was already heading back to camp. “If life could give me one blessing,” the Witcher continued, “it would be to take you out of it!” Whispers of doubt began to whistle through the wind,  _ he doesn’t love you. Not like how you wish he did. _ The wind howled as it spun around them. Jaskier watched as Geralt turned his back on him and began to doubt himself. He began to doubt  _ Geralt _ .

“Fine,” Jaskier spoke. His voice was broken, no longer having a muse to sing to. “If you really think that then I’ll grant you your blessing.” The bard said leaving his lover behind him on the mountain’s peak. Each step Jaskier took down the slope was filled with dread and doubt.  _ Leave him behind, he doesn’t need you anymore,  _ the wind sung as it whipped around him. Jaskier shivered as the shadows from the towering trees wrapped their way around him. “He didn’t mean it,” Jaskier’s voice broke as he continued his path. “He couldn’t have, not after ten years of travel.”  _ All you did was sing, what good was that against one of the Witcher’s monsters? _ The doubt countered. Jaskier stumbled over a fallen branch and fell to his knees. The bard shook as tears ran down his face, as the sun fell rain began to fall from the skies. “He doesn’t love me.” Jaskier said wrapping his arms around himself in the muddy forest floor. “He never loved me…” He whispered as he laid on his side waiting for the winds to take him to Hadestown.

“Hey little songbird, listen to me.” A man’s voice said as the winds blew in his ears. “My name is Hades and I’ve got a ticket for you.” Jaskier shook his head quickly.

“No, no, no! Get out of my head,” Jaskeir protested covering his ears with his hands. The man’s voice ignored his pleas.

“I need you down in my mines. A voice to keep the workers at bay.” Jaskier shuddered as hope left his soul. “A nice soft place to stay, away from your doubts forever.” The man’s voice was suddenly comforting, promising. He tried to grasp onto it, latching onto his only source of survival. “A first class ticket with your name on it and a job to last you all of your days.” Hades promised him through the whispers of the winds. Jaskier did his best to keep his doubts at bay, but his will wasn’t enough. Eventually he succumbed to the cold and let his eyes flutter shut, whispering the lyrics to Toss a Coin to Your Witcher. 

Hours must have passed when the winds finally let up and the skies dried out. Jaskier cracked his eyes open and realised he was still lying in the mud alone. “Geralt I’m sorry,” the bard sang. “I can’t live without you.” He set aside his waterlogged instrument then began to sing. “Doubt comes in,” the shadows wrapped around him tighter, forever trapping him in an abyss. The god’s promises pulling him deeper and deeper into Hadestown. Jaskier continued, “And my heart falters, and it forgets the song it once sung.” He pulled his cloak around him tighter as the temperatures dropped despite the sun hanging high above him. “Where are you now?” Jaskier asked for his lover, “where are you now?” Just as he was about to cut out his heart the wind change it’s tune.  _ Orpheus, _ Jaskier thought as he recognized the voice. The walls around him sang the poor boy’s melody.

_ “Jaskier hold on. Hold on tight, it won’t be long.” _ the poet’s voice echoed in the winds.  _ “Cause the darkest hour of the darkest night comes right before the dawn.” _ Jaskier sobbed when he recognised the sounds of Roach’s hooves approaching.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said kneeling in front of him. Jaskier flinched when Geralt reached to help him up. Once it was clear Geralt was real, Jaskier leaned into the man’s chest. “Jaskier forgive me.” Geralt begged, Jaskier nodded then the two wrapped their arms around each other. “I love you Jaskier,” Geralt admitted. Jaskier gave him smile,

“I love you too you idiot.” Geralt moved so Jaskier could lean against his chest. The bard hummed happily as he snuggled deeper into his Witcher. Geralt wrapped his arms protectively around Jaskier’s body.

“I’ll never doubt you again,” Geralt swore, Jaskier nodded agreeing.

  
“We’ll never doubt  _ each other _ again.” The bard swore as they sat content, the winds protecting them whenever the shadows loomed close again.


End file.
